Nobody's Choice
by pinkpanda376
Summary: The war has ended. Hermione Granger is returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts. But the Ministry has put a new marriage law into place that will shake everything she knows. Can she find happiness amidst the chaos? Or will her life be ruined in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loyal readers! So I've come up with a fabulous idea for a new story, and I'm really excited about it. I have never shipped this pairing before, but my story is opening my eyes to it, and I really hope you guys will like it, even if you don't normally like this ship. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

"Ginny! Luna!"

Hermione Granger raced toward her friends excitedly, eager to see them again.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I missed you!"

"Ginny, you saw me two weeks ago!" laughed Hermione as the redhead hugged her hard.

"Yes, but it feels like forever after seeing you every day for the rest of the summer!" Ginny pointed out.

Shaking her head and laughing, Hermione turned to Luna. "It's good to see you, Luna! How was your summer?"

"Oh, very nice," said Luna serenely as they boarded the train. "Daddy and I built ourselves a new house. He couldn't come with me today, but he asked me to tell you that he was sorry for trying to hand you, Harry, and Ron over to the Death Eaters… He only wanted to rescue me."

"Luna, we understand," Hermione said, squeezing Luna's hands. "We didn't mean to cause trouble for him."

"I know that. I'm just happy that we're all together now. Well…almost. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They didn't want to come back," said Hermione as they found an empty compartment. "They're being trained as Aurors."

"Wow!" Luna said. "How exciting!"

"Yeah. I'm the only one of us who wanted to come back for seventh year."

"Hey, you know what that means?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"What?"

"We get to share a room! There's only one other Gryffindor girl in my year, but she's the new Head Girl, so we'll get the dormitory to ourselves!"

Hermione grinned. "This is going to be the best year ever!"

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, Hermione got off the train. She instinctively reached for Crookshanks' traveling basket, before remembering that she didn't have Crookshanks anymore. He'd been fairly old when she'd first gotten him, and while she'd been gone with Harry and Ron, he'd died while in the care of the Weasley family. With a sad sigh, she pocketed her wand and exited the train after making sure her Muggle clothes were locked in her trunk.

She thought about what this year would be like as they boarded the carriages and began the ride to school. It was going to be so different. Harry had killed Voldemort. Dumbledore wasn't really dead… He had worked it out with Professor Snape that he would fake his death. Professor Snape wasn't really dead either… He'd apparently been taking the antidote to Nagini's venom for years.

Essentially, the year might actually end up being a normal one. She was eager to have a year that wasn't interrupted by war, or by Dark wizards showing up to cause trouble.

"I can't believe how different it feels," Hermione said, looking up at the castle as she got out of their carriage.

"Yeah," Ginny said glumly. "Look how many people can see the thestrals now."

Hermione turned to see nearly everyone pointing at the thestrals, which they'd never known existed until now. They'd all witnessed death.

"Look on the bright side… Perhaps the death they all saw was You-Know-Who's," Luna said as they walked inside. "It was put in the papers."

"Maybe," Hermione said, although she knew that it wasn't the case.

They filed into the Great Hall, and Luna went off to sit at the Ravenclaw table, while Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor table. There were far fewer students than normal, and Hermione's heart ached at the thought that so many students had died, or were being kept home because their parents still feared for their safety.

Once all the students had arrived, Professor McGonagall entered, leading in a very small group of first years. Hermione counted them as they walked past, and closed her eyes with sadness upon seeing only seventeen, instead of the usual dozens.

The Sorting Hat, perched on its stool, sang its song, which was much more cheerful than normal, and the Sorting began.

Gryffindor gained four students – two boys and two girls. Once all the first-years had been Sorted, the feast began.

Hermione looked up at the Head Table to see who all was still there. She was relieved to see that the staff remained unchanged from what she was used to, although she was unsure as to who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Merlin, I've missed this food," Ginny said. "It's even better than Mum's." She grew abruptly shifty. "But don't…don't tell her I said that."

Hermione laughed after swallowing a forkful of chicken. "I won't."

The feast was as delicious as ever, and when it was over, Dumbledore bade them all goodnight and they all shuffled off to their common rooms. Hermione was no longer a prefect, so she didn't need to worry about showing the first-years where to go.

"I'm so full," she moaned as she and Ginny went into their dormitory.

"You and me both," Ginny said, flopping onto her bed. "This is going to be so much fun, though. You and me getting a room to ourselves? This year is going to be so fun."

"Especially since I don't have to share a room with Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said with relief. "I like them, but they're annoying to live with."

"How is Lavender doing?" inquired Ginny. "Do you know?"

"I wrote her. She's been struggling with becoming part werewolf, but her therapy sessions at St. Mungo's are helping, I guess. I can't blame her… If Greyback had attacked me, I don't know what I would have done."

Ginny nodded. "Me either. Oh well. It's good she got the help that she needs."

Hermione yawned. "I hate to do this, Gin, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to sleep."

"I was about to say the same," Ginny said, also yawning. The two opened their trunks and dug out some pajamas before climbing in bed. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just realized that the first chapter wasn't particularly enticing, so here's chapter two. I've got chapters 1-8 written so far, with a bunch more in line. So here's something to make the story a bit more interesting to begin with! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Hermione woke up to sunshine streaming in between the scarlet hangings on her bed. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. As she sat up, she saw that Ginny was waking up as well.

"Morning," she mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure," Ginny said, yawning.

Hermione shuffled sleepily into the bathroom, plucking her bag of toiletries from her trunk as she went. She stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water. After spending a few extra minutes enjoying the feeling, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, moving to the mirror and beginning to brush through her wet hair. Once she had finished brushing it, she dried it with a flick of her wand.

Magic was so convenient, she thought. Before she'd learned that spell, she would have had to spend an hour with a hair dryer, and even then it would just end up bushy. Now her hair was manageable, falling around her shoulders in neat curls. She studied her reflection before turning to her pile of clothes and getting dressed.

Once she was properly put together, she exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. Ginny dragged herself to the bathroom while Hermione set to unpacking. The nice thing about having fewer people in the dormitory was that instead of just having a bed and a nightstand, each of them got a wardrobe. Hermione hung up her clothes neatly in the wardrobe, folding her other pajamas and setting them on the shelf in the wardrobe along with her bag of toiletries.

"Damn that owl!" Ginny shouted from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione called.

Ginny exited the bathroom, wearing only her shirt and skirt and holding a frayed tie. "Pigwidgeon! Ron's stupid owl keeps trying to take pieces of cloth from around the house to put in his nest, and I forgot he ruined my tie! Do you have an extra?"

"You don't?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"No, I got Charlie's old tie," Ginny grumbled.

"Well here," Hermione said. She took off her tie and pointed her wand at it. " _Geminio_." The tie duplicated itself, and she handed the duplicate to Ginny.

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully, tugging it around her neck and tightening it properly.

Once the two had finished dressing, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the door of the Great Hall, passing out pieces of parchment containing each student's schedule.

"Miss Granger. Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall handed them each a piece of parchment. "Your schedule will magically adjust itself each week. You'll notice that today is left open. This is because Professor Dumbledore has a very important announcement to make to all students who are seventeen, or will be seventeen within the next year."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in confusion as they went inside.

"What do you think that's gonna be about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it'll be a post-war thing? I don't know."

The two sat down at the Gryffindor table and loaded their plates with fruit, eggs, sausage, toast, and oatmeal.

"I bet Ron is jealous," Ginny said smugly as they tucked in. "He loves the house elves' cooking."

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said. "It's his own fault, though. I tried to get him to come back. I tried to get Harry to come back too."

"They're dumb boys," Ginny said, eating a spoonful of oatmeal. "They make poor decisions. It's ingrained in their DNA."

The two chatted and compared schedules, and were delighted to find that they'd been put in all the same classes.

After breakfast, the seventh years all loitered behind as all the other students shuffled off to prepare for their first classes.

"Good morning," said Dumbledore, standing behind his podium. "I hope you all had a restful night and are eager to get to your classes. I will try to keep this brief. As of yesterday, the Ministry has passed a new law. They are calling it the Repopulation Law. As you all know, the Wizarding population is severely decimated in the wake of the war. The Ministry has determined that in order to replenish this population, more intense measures must be taken. They have decreed that all witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and forty must be married within the next year, and must have at least two children within five years of being married."

There was an uproar among the students, and Dumbledore raised his hands. "SILENCE!" The students fell silent, and he spoke again. "Several members of the Wizengamot, myself included, were opposed to this, but we were outnumbered for the good of the many. If you will see Professor McGonagall on the way out, she will give each of you some paperwork that contains material explaining the new law. And there is one other matter… In order to prevent unnecessary problems and difficulties with these marriages, the Ministry will be putting you into paired couples, and each pair – rather, the pairs consisting of students who currently attend Hogwarts – will be relocated into individual living quarters, which you will share with your partner. Noncompliance with this law will result in imprisonment. The paperwork Professor McGonagall will give you will contain the results of the Ministry's decision as to who your partner will be. You have the day to adjust to this, so I recommend going to your dormitories to pack and study the materials you are given. You are dismissed."

"They can't do this to us!" Ginny cried. "This is so unfair!"

She and Hermione rushed to Professor McGonagall, and were the first ones to get there. Professor McGonagall's eyes were sad as she handed them their envelopes.

Ginny was handed her results first and stepped aside with her back to the wall to open the envelope. In her haste to learn her fate, she tore the envelope open so violently that she dropped everything. She frantically flipped through the papers until she found the page containing her results. Her eyes widened and then shut.

"What?" Hermione cried. "Who is it?"

Ginny clutched her paper to her chest and slid down to the floor.

"Ginny, who is it?" Hermione cried fearfully.

"It's Harry," she whispered. "They paired me with Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?! Show me!"

Ginny handed her paper to Hermione, who scanned over it quickly. "Merlin, Ginny, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Ginny whispered. "Who did you get?"

Hermione opened her envelope and sifted through her papers. "It doesn't say… Just a minute."

She walked over to Professor McGonagall once the line had died down. "Professor? I think there's been some mistake… I don't have a results paper in my envelope."

Professor McGonagall put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I know. Your arrangement is a bit…unique. Please come with me."

Ginny looked at Hermione with alarm as she turned to go with Professor McGonagall. "Hermione?"

Hermione gave Ginny a mirthless smile. "I'll be okay." She turned to follow Professor McGonagall, praying that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, loyal readers! So it appears that you guys are (thus far) enjoying my story! I hope that this'll continue, but since this pairing is always risky, I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm trying to do my best, so as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall upstairs. They stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Plum cake," Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyle moved aside, and Professor McGonagall gestured to the door. "You may go up. Professor Dumbledore is expecting you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, beginning to tremble.

Professor McGonagall put her hand on Hermione's shoulder again. "It will be all right. Whatever it is."

Hermione nodded and hugged the older woman before turning to go upstairs.

Dumbledore's door was closed, so Hermione took hold of the golden knocker and tapped it four times against the door.

"Come in," called his voice.

Hermione entered. "Good morning, sir. Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Please, come in and have a seat."

Hermione sat down nervously in one of the two chairs facing his desk. "If I may ask, sir, what is this about?"

"I will explain in a moment, Miss Granger. We are waiting for one other person to join us."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Before Dumbledore could answer, there was another knock on the door.

"Enter," called Dumbledore.

The door opened and Professor Snape walked in. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, come in, Severus."

"I did not realize you were with a student," Snape said smoothly. "I can wait."

"No, this concerns you both," said Dumbledore. "Please, Severus, have a seat."

Hermione began to grow anxious. "Professor, what is this about?"

"As you both surely noticed last night, there is a staggeringly small number of first-years here this year," Dumbledore began, folding his hands on the desk. "Do you know why this is?"

"Because parents are afraid?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly, Miss Granger. And do you know why it's an issue that these children are not being educated here?"

"No, sir," Hermione said.

"Because parents do not have the proper training or proper resources to teach their students at home," Snape said.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore.

"But sir… What does this have to do with us?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "The parents are frightened because we have a staff member who is a former Death Eater. Many people know that he was acting as a spy for the Order, but not everyone believes that. The Ministry has devised a way to raise the public opinion of him."

"And how is that?" Snape asked stiffly.

"The Ministry thinks that a reasonable solution to raise your merit is to have you marry someone that the public views as one of the most respected people in the Wizarding world. Miss Granger is the best friend of Harry Potter, and is respected by most of our race."

"What exactly are you saying?" Hermione whispered.

"I am saying that the Ministry has matched the two of you together under the new law. The two of you are set to be married."

"No!" Hermione cried out, jumping to her feet. "Please, Professor, I can't!"

"The very thought of a professor marrying one of his students is taboo, Headmaster!" shouted Snape, also rising. "I will not marry a student!"

"And there is no way on EARTH that I would ever marry him!" Hermione cried.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted abruptly, and the two fell silent. "Thank you. I understand that this is difficult to take in, but there is no alternative. If you do not comply, both of you will be sent to Azkaban. The decision has been made, and this outcome is final. As I suggested to the seventh years, I suggest that you return to your living spaces to pack and look over the materials the Ministry has given you." He handed them each a piece of paper, like the one that Ginny had received. "You are both dismissed."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she turned to go. She slowly walked down the spiral staircase and into the corridor, where she began meandering toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to see Snape standing there.

"Leave me alone," she whispered. She fled, leaving him standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers. I had some difficulty posting this chapter, it kept posting in HTML code. That being said, there have been several people who have reviewed and private messaged informing me of the issue. I have gotten several private messages riddled with attitude and rudeness about it. Please keep in mind that I didn't deliberately post it that way, there was a bug of some sort in the system when I posted it, and if people choose to be rude about it, then I can stop writing altogether. It's that simple.**

 **Take two.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione gasped out the password once she reached the Fat Lady and staggered through the portrait hole. Several of the seventh years were sitting in the common room studying their paperwork. Some looked relieved, and some looked horrified. Hermione ignored them all and sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory.

Ginny jumped as Hermione burst inside. "Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong with you?!"

"Dumbledore gave me my assignment!" Hermione sobbed, sagging down onto her bed.

"Who is it?" Ginny demanded. "Who is it, tell me!"

"It's Snape," she whispered.

"What?!"

"The Ministry is forcing me to marry Snape so that it convinces everyone that he's not a Death Eater anymore, and they'll return their children to Hogwarts." Hermione's voice was emotionless. "I don't have any choice in the matter."

"There's nothing you can do?" Ginny asked sadly.

Hermione shook her head. "We'll both go to Azkaban if we try to avoid it."

"That's only if they find you," Ginny said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"If they can't find you, they can't arrest you," Ginny said. "You grew up in the Muggle world, and you're one of the most powerful witches in the world. Between the two of those things, you could get away. They couldn't find you when you were running from Voldemort. They won't be able to find you again."

"You're right," Hermione whispered. "I could run. I'd never be able to come back here, but…I'd be free."

"Do it then," Ginny whispered. "But…wipe my memory of it first. Snape can do Legilimency, and he could find out what you're doing. Wipe my memory and run."

"Okay. Help me pack?"

Together, Ginny and Hermione packed up all of Hermione's belongings and tucked them into the purple beaded bag that she'd used when she was working with Harry and Ron to hunt Horcruxes.

"Okay," Ginny whispered. "This is it." She hugged Hermione hard. "I love you, Hermione. Please be happy."

"I will," Hermione said. "If I ever can…I'll write."

"Okay," Ginny said. "I'm going to turn around. Obliviate me and then leave so I don't see you."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Ginny turned around, and Hermione raised her wand. " _Obliviate_."

Ginny stiffened, and with a sigh, Hermione ducked out. She rapped herself on top of the head to make herself invisible before heading downstairs. Pocketing her wand and her beaded bag, she waited until someone was leaving the common room before sidling out after them. She walked softly and slowly, so that she would remain undetected.

She managed to make it downstairs undetected. She slipped outside and began rushing toward the edge of the grounds, where she could Disapparate.

She reached the edge of the grounds and drew her wand. Suddenly, the Disillusionment charm she'd placed upon herself disappeared.

"Stop!" shouted a voice.

Hermione froze as two wizards ran toward her with their wands drawn.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're from the Ministry. We were told to patrol the grounds in order to prevent any students from escaping," said one wizard.

"Oh, I was just…um…going for a walk," Hermione lied.

"Really?" said the other, taking her firmly by the arm. "What's your name?"

"That's Hermione Granger," said a third voice. Ernie MacMillan appeared and moved closer.

"Ernie?!" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He didn't smile. "Trying to run, Granger?"

"I already told your stooges here, I was just going for a walk," she snapped testily.

"Really? Then why is it that you made yourself invisible?"

"I…I…" Hermione didn't have an answer in mind. She hadn't expected to be caught this soon.

"Well, why don't we check the registry here…" Ernie pulled a book from his pocket and began flipping through it. "Let's see… Hermione Granger. Paired with… Severus Snape." He flicked his wand and sent a Patronus toward the castle before grabbing her arm, none too gently.

"And now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Hermione asked.

Ernie smirked. "We wait for your fiancé to come and confirm your story."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I'm trying to get back in the swing of this story - the good thing is that I've successfully managed to plot out the ENTIRE story, so I now exactly what's going to happen - I hope you all like it, I've worked hard! Sorry for taking so long - I'm going to post a few new chapters to make up for my hiatus. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Hermione was horrified. Her brilliant plan had gone awry because of some kiss-up Hufflepuff who obeyed all the rules.

After several minutes, Professor Snape came striding through the trees. "I hope you have a good reason for calling me here," he said irritably.

"Your fiancée claims she was going for a walk, and we called you here to confirm her story," said Ernie, yanking Hermione forward by the arm. "My guess is that she was trying to run away to evade her betrothal, and knowing you, I can understand exactly why she would. Please shed some light on the situation."

"Before anything else takes place, let go of her, MacMillan," said Snape coldly. "I may not be your professor anymore, but I am not about to allow harm to befall a student, especially the one to whom I am…betrothed."

Hermione cringed inwardly at his words, but noticed with relief that Ernie released his grip on her.

"Now," Snape said silkily. "Miss Granger. Were you trying to run away, or were you going for a walk?"

"I was going for a walk," Hermione whispered. "To clear my head. I'm of age… I'm allowed to leave the grounds when I please."

"Indeed you are," said Snape. "And knowing how devoted you are to your studies, I cannot imagine that you would abandon them over some trite Ministry law.

"Of course not," Hermione said stiffly.

"Very good," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Now, MacMillan. If you'll excuse us, my fiancée and I will be returning to the castle." He placed one hand on her back and guided her back toward the castle.

Once they were out of earshot and visibility of Ernie and his cohorts, Snape jerked Hermione by the arm to face him. "How dare you!" he hissed. "You could have gotten both of us thrown in Azkaban!"

"Let go of me!" Hermione snapped, trying to jerk her arm free, but he only tightened his grip.

"Listen to me, you stupid girl! The Headmaster had to fight very hard to keep me from being put in Azkaban! I owe him a great deal, so I am not about to allow you to squander my second chance!"

"I will never marry you," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you will," Snape snarled. "Now let's go. You're to come live in my quarters."

"Never!" Hermione snapped, revolted.

Snape grabbed her face to make her look at him. "Miss Granger, I've never hit a woman, and I don't ever care to, but you are very quickly running through my patience. Now come with me."

Tears in her eyes, Hermione stopped resisting as he pulled her along by the arm.

Once they were inside, he let go of her, and she unwillingly followed him down to the dungeons, where his quarters were.

The air grew colder as they walked, and eventually they reached a dead end. Snape pressed his palm to the stone wall, and it melted away.

"Well, go in," he said when Hermione hesitated.

She timidly entered his quarters. They were dark and cold, with no windows. She looked around in dismay. The front room was small, with a desk, a desk chair, and an armchair with a footstool. There was a bookshelf beside the armchair, and a dim lamp on a small table.

"In here," Snape said gruffly.

Hermione followed him through another door and was horrified to see that it led to his bedroom. The furniture was all black, and the bedding on the bed consisted of an emerald green duvet and black silk sheets.

"Unpack," said Snape. "You may use half of the wardrobe and the top two drawers of the dresser."

"Oh…I need to go get my things," Hermione said, in a last-ditch effort to evade her fate.

Without a word, Snape reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out the bag. "Oh, look at this… I've found them."

Hermione's face flamed with anger and she glared at him.

"Glare all you want. This is how it is. Unpack. Now."

Hermione began to cry as she slowly unpacked her things. This wasn't fair! This wasn't how she was supposed to get married! She was supposed to fall in love! And who could ever love such a horrid man?

Severus sank into the armchair in his sitting room and closed his eyes. Why was she being so difficult? He didn't want to marry her any more than she wanted to marry him, but at least he wouldn't have gone so far as to send her to Azkaban by his actions! That was just… His mind tried to come up with a word.

Selfish, he decided. She was selfish.

 _Or is she independent?_ came an irritating little voice in his head. _She's much like another intelligent Muggle-born witch you once knew._

 _She's selfish,_ he argued with himself. _Only a selfish person would do what she did_. _Lily wasn't selfish like this._

 _Ah, but why did she do it? She doesn't want to be tied down by a loveless marriage. She surely wants love._

 _And why couldn't she have that with me?_ Severus found himself asking. _Just because Lily didn't love me doesn't mean that this girl can't._

Severus sat up straight in his chair, shaking his head. Entertaining thoughts of the girl falling in love with him… Preposterous. She would never love him, and he would never love her. The nonsensicality of it was absurd.

 _Then why did you protect her from the Macmillan boy?_ asked the irritating voice.

 _Because I will not allow harm to befall a student. Especially not a student who has been through so much already._

Severus buried his head in his hands. How was he going to do this? How could he marry this girl?

 _You'll just have to find a way._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hermione finished unpacking her things, her stomach and heart feeling hollow. She practically felt numb as she went to the sitting room, forcing herself to face him.

"I'm unpacked," she mumbled.

"Good," he said, not looking up from the book he was now reading.

Anger flared inside her. "You don't get to go back and forth from shouting at me and ordering me around to ignoring me."

"Amazingly enough, I can," Snape said smoothly, turning the page.

"You're such a loathsome snake!" she snapped. "I'd happily spend my life in Azkaban if it meant I didn't have to marry you!"

Snape stood swiftly, dropping the book onto his table with a loud thud as he approached rapidly. "Listen to me, you little wretch. Your cheek stops now. I am still your professor, and you will treat me with the respect that entails!"

"That would imply that I had some respect for you to begin with," Hermione said sweetly.

"You WILL treat me respectfully, Miss Granger," Snape snarled.

"Or what?" she challenged.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or I can see to it that you spend your every free moment in detention."

"You can't put me in detention for voicing my opinion to you in private. I'm your _fiancée_ ," she reminded him.

"Believe me, Miss Granger, I am well aware." The disdain in his voice was practically tangible.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" she asked snarkily. "You're too good to marry a _Mudblood_?"

Snape visibly flinched at the sound of the word, and he turned away.

"Please, Miss Granger… Do not ever say that word in front of me."

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

Snape's shoulders stiffened. "Because that word cost me something very dear to me, a long time ago."

Hermione fell silent. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm…erm…I'm going to go up to dinner." She realized how hungry she'd grown, and that she had skipped lunch.

"No need," Snape said. He waved his wand and two covered plates appeared atop his desk.

"How…food can't be conjured," Hermione said.

"I'm aware of that," Snape said dryly. "However, it can be transported from the kitchens, and that's what I did."

"Oh," Hermione said.

Snape flicked his wand once more, and another chair appeared in front of the desk.

"Um…thank you," Hermione mumbled hesitantly, sitting down.

"You're welcome," Snape said stiffly.

Hermione pulled a plate closer. There was beef stew and bread. She stuck her fork into a carrot and put it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

Five minutes ago, she'd been starving, but now that she was stuck down here with him instead of going to eat with Ginny or Luna, she was the opposite.

"Why aren't you eating?" Snape asked as she picked at her food.

"Not very hungry." Hermione wouldn't look at him.

"You need to eat, Miss Granger."

"I just said I'm not hungry!" she snapped. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Severus decided not to push the matter. "Very well."

"Where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

Severus fought not to roll his eyes. "Where is the bed, Miss Granger?"

"What?" she cried, horrified. "I have to share a bed with you?!"

Severus smirked. "Perhaps you're afraid I'm going to…bewitch your mind? Ensnare your senses?"

Hermione paled and began backing away from him. "Stay away from me!"

This time Severus did roll his eyes. "Perhaps you're not observing this, but I have no interest in you that way. I am offering you half of the bed to sleep in. Your alternative is to sleep in the bathtub. Your choice."

Hermione glared at him before stomping into the bedroom and snatching her pajamas and toiletries from the shelf of the wardrobe. She slammed the bathroom door shut and set about getting ready for bed.

This was horrifying. Why on earth did the Ministry think that _they_ had to get married? This was going to be horrible.

Hermione exited the bathroom in her pajamas and neatly folded her uniform, setting it on the floor of the wardrobe where the house elves would collect it that night for laundry.

She looked at the bed, trying to decide which side looked more frequently slept in, so as not to sleep in his space. She unwillingly decided that she would sleep by the wall, since his bed was pushed up against it, since it looked to be the least used spot on the bed.

She lay down and put her head on the pillow, her back to the door, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

Severus entered after nearly an hour, glancing at the bed. Her petite form was resting underneath the duvet, facing the door, and her breathing was slow and even. He went to the bathroom and slipped into his black flannel pajamas before biting the bullet and going to the bed.

He climbed into bed beside her, slowly so as not to wake her. He watched her face for a few minutes.

Severus was taken aback. He'd never realized before how beautiful she was. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd always been just a student to him. But now that she was going to be his wife…he noticed.

Severus shook his head, putting such thoughts from his mind. No. Never would he allow himself to care about her. And with that, he put out the lamps with a wave of his wand, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The weeks dragged by, and Hermione was changing. She never talked anymore. She was growing pale and sickly looking from all the weight she was losing.

"Hermione, you really should eat something," Ginny said softly at dinner one Friday evening as Hermione didn't even bother to pretend being interested in food, simply resting her head on the table on her arms.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione replied automatically.

"You're never hungry, and you never eat!" Ginny said, growing angry. "Do you know how much weight you've lost in just a month? You're almost skin and bone, Hermione!"

Hermione grew angry and stood from the table, flouncing away. How dare Ginny speak to her this way! Didn't she realize she had enough going on? _Stupid Ginny with her stupid happy engagement_ , she thought bitterly. Ginny had been allowed to go home the first weekend of term, and had returned with a sparkling engagement ring from Harry, and the happy glow that brides were supposed to have. And Hermione resented it.

She grew angrier and angrier as she stormed toward the dungeons. How dare Ginny judge her! She was just fine!

She didn't realize how dizzy she was until she entered her new living quarters. Her head spun and her stomach lurched. She stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet before collapsing onto the floor. Her world spun, and she lost consciousness.

Severus entered his living quarters, feeling intense frustration. He'd had to deal with incorrigible students all day, and now he had to come home and deal with his incorrigible fiancée. She never stayed out late, which annoyed him. He never had his home to himself anymore.

"I'm home," he said begrudgingly.

No response.

"Hello?" Severus called, setting down his pile of books on the desk.

Still nothing. Perhaps she really wasn't here.

Severus tried to enjoy the fact that he would have an evening of solitude, but was too exhausted to think about it much. He went to the bedroom to hang up his robes and take off his shoes.

The bathroom light was on. Odd… He pushed the door open and found the girl laying on the floor of the bathroom, unconscious.

Severus quickly knelt by her side, feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He scooped her up and rushed to the fireplace. He set her on the couch and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire. It turned green, and he picked her up once more before stepping into the warm flames.

The Floo Powder did its job, and Severus emerged a few moments later in the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted, setting Hermione down on a bed.

"Good heavens!" Madam Pomfrey declared, rushing out. "What's the matter with her?"

"I found her unconscious in our bathroom," said Severus, stepping back.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I assumed I would see her less frequently now that the Potter boy is no longer here to drag her into his mischief, but apparently mischief finds her." She drew the curtains and examined Hermione.

After a few minutes, she emerged. "She's very malnourished," she said. "She's been exhausting herself without any food intake. If she continues down this path even for three more days, she is going to die. You'll need to keep her on bed rest all weekend, and make sure she eats!"

"All weekend? I'm supposed to watch her all weekend?!" Severus demanded.

Madam Pomfrey folded her arms across her chest. "Why? Did you have some pressing engagement with someone else, O Lord of Anti-Sociality?"

"Really? You want to antagonize me right now?" Severus asked irritably.

She fixed her gaze with his. "You and I both know that you aren't going to do anything. Others may not believe it, but I know you're a good man. Which is why I know that you are going to take good care of her and help her be healthy again."

Severus sighed. "Very well. May I take her home?"

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey. She handed him two bottles. "She needs rest. The purple potion will make her tired if she should give you any troubles, and the orange one will increase her appetite."

Severus chuckled. "Very well. I have no doubt that I will need both."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Knowing her, I'm sure you will. She has quite an independent personality."

"That she does," muttered Severus. He pocketed the two potions and lifted Hermione in his arms once more. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I will update you with her condition on Monday, so that you can determine if she needs further treatment."

"The potions should make it so that her condition will improve rapidly. If her condition is at the point where you're unsure by Monday, then you need to bring her back in, because those potions should ensure weight gain and rest."

"Very well," Severus said. He held Hermione tightly and carried her into the fireplace to take her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Severus stepped into their living quarters and carried Hermione to his bed, ignoring the bed she'd made herself in the armchair. He set her down and carefully began undressing her, being very careful not to look at her or touch her unnecessarily. He plucked a pair of her pajamas – her favorites, he was sure, based on how often she wore them – and, being just as careful, redressed her and put her uniform in the base of the wardrobe to be laundered. Once he'd tended to all of that, he turned back to the girl and uncorked the bottle of potion that would make her hungry. He gently opened her mouth and poured a few drops into her mouth. Once he'd done that, he pointed his wand at her chest. " _Rennervate_."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered as she woke, and Severus had to keep himself from sighing in relief. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she snapped angrily. "Let go of me!"

"Stop fighting me!" Severus snapped back. "I'm not hurting you! If anything, you're hurting yourself! You need to eat. Do you know what Madam Pomfrey said to me when I took you to the hospital wing after finding you unconscious? She said that if you do not start eating, and now, you will die."

"I have been eating," Hermione grumbled.

"Not enough to properly fuel your body. Now you are going to stay in this bed until you start eating and put on some weight."

"Leave me alone," Hermione said, trying to push him aside.

Severus took out his wand. "I do not want to use magic to force you to stay in bed, but I will if I must. Now are you going to stay in bed of your own volition, or do I need to use a long-term impediment jinx on you?"

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione snarled. She tried to stand.

"Try me," Severus said, pointing the wand at her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then sat back down in the bed, pouting. "I'm hungry," she said begrudgingly.

Severus pocketed his wand, trying not to laugh at the look on her face. Her forehead was creased in the middle and her eyebrows pulled together. He found it oddly enchanting. "Stay here," he said. "I'll make some tea for you to have while I get you some food."

Severus went to the main room and filled a kettle with water, tapping it with his wand to set the water boiling. He poured the water into a teacup and set it on a tray along with a box of teabags, not knowing what she would want.

He turned to bring the tray to the bedroom. He jumped when he saw that she was standing right there, dropping the tray in shock.

He swore under his breath as the water spilled over the carpet and the teacup shattered with an unpleasant tinkling sound.

"Why are you out of bed?" he demanded. "I told you to stay there!"

"You're not in charge of me!" Hermione shouted. "I'll get out of bed if I want to! You don't own me!"

"You are sick and weak, and you need rest! You are my fiancée, and I will not have you injuring yourself!"

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?" she demanded.

"Because if I don't, you'll keep going the way you've been going!"

"Why do you even care?!" she screamed, getting into his face, her previously lifeless eyes blazing.

Suddenly, Severus took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hermione's eyes went wide, then slid shut with shock. After a few moments, he pulled back, his black eyes looking into hers.

"There," Snape said quietly. "Return to bed. I will bring your food."

Shocked, Hermione turned around and went back to the bedroom.

Was it always going to be like this? she wondered. Was he always going to treat her this way?

After a few minutes, Snape entered, carrying a tray containing some pumpkin juice, a few chicken sandwiches, and some fruit. "Here," he said, setting the tray on her lap.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked.

Snape didn't look at her. "There are some chicken sandwiches, some strawberries, and some peaches. If you still want more after this, tell me and I will get you more."

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked again.

He turned to go. "I will be in the living room."

"SEVERUS!" Hermione shouted without thinking.

Severus turned swiftly, surprised. Her brown eyes looked up at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He sighed. "I don't know. I just felt like I needed to."

"But…you don't like me," she said.

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "I do not harbor any particular dislike for you, Miss Granger. You remind me very much of someone that I once knew, and this constant reminder is very difficult for me."

"Lily Potter," Hermione said, not needing to ask.

"Yes. Lily Evans, as I knew her. She was only Lily Potter for a very short period of time."

"I remind you of her?"

"Very much so. You both excelled against all odds. You came from Muggle families, and there is no logical explanation for your brilliance. Either of yours. Her intelligence was without equal, at least until you came along. You are not the brightest witch of your age… you are the brightest witch of any age. And both of you share the same passion for life. The eagerness to learn and do good things. And such fierce, fierce compassion for others." Severus looked down. "It's very difficult for me to look at you and not see her in you. Much as it is for your friend. I look at him and see his mother, whom I loved, and his father, whom I detested. The past haunts me all the time. It's very difficult to live in the present because of it."

"I understand," she said. "But…please… Don't mistake me for Lily. No matter how similar we are, I'm not her."

"I know," Severus said quietly. "And I apologize, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "And… You can call me Hermione."

"Hermione," Severus said, testing her name on his tongue for the very first time. "All right. You can call me Severus."

"I already did," she pointed out.

Severus looked at her, only to see her giving him a cheeky grin. She was teasing him!

"So you did," he said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you for helping me," she said quietly. "I've been feeling poorly for awhile, and I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me."

"Hermione… You need to eat. Madam Pomfrey said that if you keep going like this, you could die. Please eat."

After a moment, she nodded and reached for the tray, picking up a sandwich. "Do you want one?"

Severus started to say no, then changed his mine. "Yes. Thank you." He took one from the plate and smiled uncertainly at her.

After a moment, Hermione looked down at her shirt. "Did you undress me?"

Severus closed his eyes. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice. "Yes," he said unwillingly. "I did not look, and I did not touch. I averted my eyes and did not do anything."

"It's okay, I guess," she said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I mean… We're going to end up married. You'll end up seeing sooner or later."

Merlin, he'd forgotten about that part. This was the whole reason they were being pushed into this… To have children. And children meant…

He took a deep breath, pushing it from his mind. He couldn't think about her that way. Not now.

Once Hermione had eaten two sandwiches, she moved onto the strawberries and peaches. "Oh… These are my favorites," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Interesting. I had no idea. Just a coincidence, I suppose," Severus mused. "What other foods do you like?"

"Well, when I went to France with my parents a few years ago, I learned that I really like French food. I also love Italian food. But my very favorite would probably be… garlic chicken, rosemary-roasted potatoes, and grilled asparagus. What's yours?"

"I rather enjoy lamb stew," Severus replied.

"Well that explains it," Hermione said.

"What?"

"You eat lamb stew every single night. You never change it."

"I have a routine, and I adhere to it," Severus said.

"So you never do anything spontaneous?" Hermione asked.

"Such as what?"

"Like… going to Hogsmeade. Having something different for dinner. Wearing a color other than black."

"Black is practical," said Severus.

"Black is dark," Hermione said. "You would look so nice in something with some color."

"I am not being a fashion model for you," Severus said. "I say this now, because you look like you have ideas forming in that dangerous little mind of yours."

She gave him an angelic smile. "Always."

He chuckled. "Eat your fruit. You need some rest."

Hermione finished eating the fruit and nestled down into the bed. "Thank you again," she said. "For everything."

Severus gave her a polite nod. "You're welcome. Get some rest. I'll be in to go to sleep as well in an hour or so."

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight."

Severus returned to the main room, where he sat down in the armchair with a book to read, but couldn't. He couldn't keep his mind off of the girl in the next room.

She was so much like Lily. And yet… They were so different! He could feel something stirring inside him for this girl, but could he betray the memory of Lily?

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" he whispered, burying his face in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Hermione woke alone. She reached her hand over to the other side of the bed to feel the blanket. It was cold. He had been gone for some time – assuming he'd come to bed at all. She looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly ten. She sat up, looking around. He was nowhere in sight, or within hearing distance.

She allowed her mind to flash back to the events of last night, her finger unconsciously tracing her lower lip. Had he really kissed her? Why? And furthermore, where had he gone? Had he left to avoid her?

Hermione went about getting ready for the day. She ate some toast and drank some tea as she collected her study materials and packed herself a lunch before heading to the library. Even as she sat down with her belongings and began to study, she wondered. Where was he?

Severus strode up to the Headmaster's office. He gave the password and before long, was in front of Dumble's door. He knocked.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's calm voice.

Severus entered. "Headmaster."

"Severus. What may I do for you?"

"Albus, I… I need help." Severus was furious at himself for having to admit it, but he couldn't deny that it was a simple fact.

"Severus, I cannot undo your match with Miss Granger, you know this."

"I do not mean that… I have been doing my best to open myself to a life with the girl, but something is stopping me."

"Lily," said Dumbledore. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Is there a way that you can…remove her from my memory? I know you have the ability, but would you be willing to do so?"

"No, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Lily was the only thing that kept you tethered to goodness. I am not saying that I think you will turn back to the Dark Side if I removed those memories, but I cannot make you forget her. She was your best friend."

Severus sighed. "I understand."

"But…perhaps I can help in another way."

"How?"

"I may be able to dampen the emotions that you experience when you think of her. You will still have all of the memories, but when you think of her, it will prevent you from feeling as strongly for her as you once did. You will still remember how kind she was and what a wonderful friend she was, but you will not feel any romantic attachment to her any longer."

"Do it," said Severus. "Please."

"May I ask why you suddenly want to take these actions?"

"Because… I want to give her a chance," Severus said quietly. "The girl is kind. Good. I do not want to force her to marry someone who has no chance of letting his feelings blossom. I have begun to care for the girl. But I cannot let myself feel for her until I am sure that I feel it for her and not for her similarity to Lily."

Dumbledore stood and drew his wand. "Are you sure Severus?"

"Yes," Severus said, nodding. "I'm ready."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Severus and began muttering softly. Snape could feel the memories of Lily being pulled to the front of his mind, where they faded in their intensity.

After several minutes, Dumbledore finished. "There," he said. "Your emotions are dulled to Lily, and you are now free to open your heart to Miss Granger."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster." He departed the office to return home to his fiancée. And for the first time, he was hopeful.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Severus entered his quarters to find that Hermione was not there. A note told him she'd gone to the library. He grew worried, with half a mind to go bring her back, but noticed evidence of her preparing food to take with her, and was appeased. He also saw that the tea and toast he'd set out for her that morning was gone.

He decided to try to make an effort to form peace with her, and went about making dinner for when she returned. He had never done this, but he hoped she would enjoy it.

After spending her day in the library, Hermione returned to the dungeons, wondering if he was home. She no longer felt the terrifying sense of foreboding that she usually did when she returned to him. Hermione caught herself wondering if anything else would happen tonight, before shaking her head. The absurdity of the thought – this was Snape. Whether or not he had kissed her, she was positive he wasn't capable of anything more when it came to her.

She reached the door to Snape's office and entered, moving through it to their living quarters.

She stopped in surprise when she swung open the door. Severus was standing beside the table, which he had moved to the center of the living room. There were candles all around and on the table was a delicious smelling meal.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, looking around in surprise.

"I have made dinner," he said in a smooth voice. "A symbol of wanting us to find peace with our situation." He pulled out a chair and moved to stand before her, offering his hand. "May I?"

Hermione tentatively set her bag down and accepted his outstretched hand.

His fingers were cold, but his hand was gentle as he walked with her over to the table. She sat down in the chair and he helped her move it closer before sitting down across from her.

"You made my favorite," Hermione said softly, looking down at the food. There was garlic chicken, potatoes with rosemary, and tender asparagus.

He offered a stiff smile. "Yes. I was hoping that we could talk."

"About what?" she said, her hands in her lap.

"Well, it's no secret that there has been a relatively high level of strained relations between us for many years. Having that kind of animosity is no way to start a marriage. It is not what I ever wanted, and is surely not what you ever wanted. Therefore, I would like to…start fresh, if you will."

"Why?" was all she could think to say.

Severus sighed, glad he'd had a shot of Firewhiskey while waiting. "I suppose I will have to tell you at some point, so it may as well be now. Through the past few weeks I have begun to care for you, to an extent. I do not expect reciprocity, so you need not feel like you need to return these feelings. But I wanted to make sure that I felt this way for you, not for your likeness to Lily Evans."

"Oh." Hermione looked down. "So you're just trying to sort through that."

"No, Miss G— Hermione. That is what I am telling you. I went to the Headmaster this morning and asked him to assist me. He used magic to dull my feelings toward Lily, so I could have the freedom to explore this."

Hermione frowned in confusion, looking up at him. "So you don't have feelings for Lily anymore?"

"No. Professor Dumbledore has successfully severed any romantic connections I had to Lily. Since he did that, my feelings about you have not changed – I care for you, Hermione. Because of who you are as your own person. Not because of the fact that you remind me of someone I once loved."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "I… I don't know what to say," she murmured.

"That is all right – I did not tell you because I wanted your response. You may never feel the same, and I will not fault you for that. This is an exceedingly unusual situation. I do not want you to feel any pressue as a result of my words. I merely wish to find a way for us to figure this out peacefully. You're to be my wife within the year – I would like for that situation to be without conflict."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She took a bite of her food, thinking quietly. Severus took a bite of his own food, not wanting to force her thoughts from her.

"Maybe… Maybe we could do something this weekend," she suggested softly. "Something for us to have quality time."

Severus swallowed, surprised. "The snow has started," he found himself saying. "Perhaps we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow – the snow is always lovely in the village."

Hermione found herself smiling a bit. "I'd… I'd like that."

Severus smiled as well. "Good. We can go around ten, if you'd like."

She nodded. "That sounds good."

They finished their meal, making small talk. He asked her a bit about herself, things that he didn't already know. Once the meal was over, Hermione found herself extremely full and extremely tired.

"I hate to do this, but I'm exhausted… I was studying all day. I should probably get some sleep."

Severus offered a smile, one he hoped was warm. "Very well. I will clean up, and I will be in soon – I have a few more first year essays to grade."

"Okay. And Severus?" she asked, turning back in the bedroom doorway.

"Yes?"

"Please try to remember that they're first years and they're still learning."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well… After this evening, I'd like to think I can consider you a friend, and… you can be harsh with your students sometimes. As one of them, I know it firsthand. I don't mean any offense, but I don't think you should be so hard on them. I remember when I was a first-year. I was so eager to learn, and a big part of that is because I knew nothing of that world beforehand. The same with Harry. But some of the other students… Ron, Neville, Lavender – they were all purebloods, and they still had the same drive to learn. They're young – they can't be expected to be perfect yet. Please try to consider that."

He was quiet for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully. "I will try to take that into account. I appreciate your honesty."

"And Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her.

She moved back to him. "One more thing." She bent and tentatively kissed his cheek. "Thank you for dinner." She smiled shyly, her cheeks pink as she scuttled quickly back to the bedroom.

Severus smiled to himself, laying a hand on his cheek before cleaning up and going to finish grading the essays.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Severus woke to the feeling of something tickling his face. He brushed his hand over his face to attempt to determine what it was, and discovered that some of Hermione's curls were resting against his cheek. He wondered how it got there until he shifted and felt how badly his shoulder ached.

A quick glance at Hermione's sleeping form let him put together the pieces. She must have been resting her head on his shoulder during the night – for quite some time, if the intensity of the ache was any indicator. And suddenly, he didn't mind.

Severus got out of bed and dressed in the bathroom before moving to the kitchen and summoning some food, as he did not feel like cooking. There were pancakes, sausages, eggs, and fruit. As he made tea, the bedroom door opened once more and a sleepy-looking Hermione emerged, clearly roused by the smell of the sausages.

"Morning," she said, yawning as she emerged. "Is that tea for me too?"

"Indeed," he said, handing her a cup. "As is the food." He gestured to the tray on the table.

She sat and put some food on a plate. Severus did as well, watching her. He noted that she seemed to particularly enjoy the pancakes.

"Would you still like to go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked her.

"Yes, if that's all right," she said.

Severus gave a small nod. "Then we will leave as soon as you are ready."

"All right," Hermione said, nodding. She stood and returned to the bedroom. Once the door was shut, she rifled through her Muggle clothing, wondering what to wear. The snow had begun to stick to the ground, so she knew it would be cold. She decided upon jeans and a sweater, with a white peacoat, a black hat, and a scarlet scarf. She finished pulling on her boots and walked out to the living area. "I'm ready."

Severus stood and pulled on his cloak – black of course. He opened the door for her, and together they walked up to the entrance hall.

There were many students who were in the entrance hall, and every single one stared as Severus and Hermione walked toward the doors together.

"Just ignore them," Severus said once they were outside. "Our arrangement is odd, I agree, but dwelling on the opinions of others will only dishearten you. They will eventually grow accustomed to seeing us together. This is only the first time we have ever gone out as a…couple."

Hermione nodded, and together they walked to where the carriages stood, waiting in line. A thestral was tethered to it, and Hermione gave it a gentle pat.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "There should never be so much death that a school full of children can see the thestrals."

"I thought that when I was riding up to the school with Ginny and Luna," Hermione said softly. She continued to pet it, and it nuzzled into her hand, clearly enjoying it.

"I did not know you had an affinity with animals," Severus said.

"Yes. I love animals. I wish I had a pet."

"Did you not have a cat?" Severus asked as they climbed into the carriage.

"I did… His name was Crookshanks. He died while I was away with Harry and Ron. Ron's parents looked after him leading up to that."

"Ah," Severus said. "Why didn't your parents watch him?"

Hermione looked down at her lap. "They couldn't."

"What do you mean? Surely they would have been willing."

"I don't know. They don't remember me."

"I do not understand," he said, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"When Voldemort was hunting me… I had to keep them safe. I modified their memories and sent them someplace safe." Tears welled in her eyes. "They don't know they have a daughter. I don't know how to begin searching for them."

"Perhaps… Perhaps I could help you search," he offered. "I am rather gifted at finding people who do not want to be found."

Hermione looked up at him, surprised. "Would you?" she asked softly.

Severus offered her a smile. "Yes, Hermione. I will help you."

"Thank you," she whispered. Without thinking, she put her arms around his neck, hugging him. After a moment, she realized what she was doing and stopped. "S-sorry."

"It is all right. I rather enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yes." He smiled once more.

Before long, their carriage arrived in Hogsmeade. Severus stepped out, offering her a hand.

Hermione shyly placed her hand in his, and he helped her out of the carriage.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him.

"You're welcome." He held onto her hand for a few more seconds before realizing it and letting go. "Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to the quill shop?" Hermione asked. "I only have two left."

"Yes, in fact I need some more as well," Severus said.

The two walked to the quill shop. Severus opened the door for her and they entered.

"I can never decide what to get," Hermione said softly. "They all look so great."

"What about these ones?" he asked, holding up a multi-pack.

She examined the package. They were lovely quills, but she ultimately set them back on the shelf.

"Do you not like them?" he asked.

"I do…"

"Then why not?"

"I um… I can't afford it," she said quietly. "I don't have much money anymore… I took as little as I could when I left. So that if anything should happen to me, my parents had it to help them adjust better to their new life." She moved to look at the bare basic ones.

"Oh." He thought for a moment, knowing the basic ones were of poor quality, then picked up the multipack, along with the few quills he'd chosen for himself, and took it to the register.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Without answering her, he paid for all the quills, then handed her the package. "Here you go."

"Oh… You didn't have to do that," Hermione said, surprised.

"I know. But I wanted to," he replied, offering a smile.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. She stood on tiptoe, kissing his cheek gently.

He smiled and waved his wand, causing the quills to vanish. "They'll be waiting for us at home."

"Where would you like to go next?" Hermione asked.

"If you don't mind, I need to run to the apothecary. I need to restock some ingredients in my potions cupboard."

"Okay," said Hermione, following him from the quill shop.

The apothecary was rather dark, with a slightly eerie atmosphere, but Hermione wasn't nervous. She'd seen much worse.

Severus was well acquainted with the shopkeeper, who watched as Hemrione wandered about, looking at things.

"Isn't that a student? The Potter boy's friend?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Severus replied. "We were matched under the new Ministry Law."

The shopkeeper's eyebrows went up. "Interesting. How has it been?"

"Challenging. The girl is fiercely independent.

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Well, at any rate, I know she is sensible. You'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Severus said. "If I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life, I don't want any animosity between us."

Hermione approached. "Ginny and Luna are outside – can I go and say hi? I fought with Ginny the other day… I want to make things right."

"Hermione, you are not a prisoner," Severus said. "You do not need to ask me to speak with your friends."

Hermione nodded and left the shop.

Severus glanced down at the feeling of something brushing against his legs. A gray tabby cat looked up at him and meowed.

"Yours?" he asked.

The shopkeeper nodded. "She's normally not allowed in the shop, but she's having kittens any day, and I wanted to be near so I could help her if I needed to."

"Are you planning on keeping them?" Severus asked.

"Unlikely. I don't have time to look after so many cats. I can manage for a time, but I am a busy man, especially during term."

Severus pondered for a moment. "Perhaps you would be willing to sell me one of the kittens?"

The man blinked. "I did not know you were one to fancy a pet."

"I have no interest in having a pet. But the girl's cat died while she was in hiding, and she has been unhappy since the law was passed. I thought it might lift her spirits some."

The shopkeeper smiled. "I would be happy to give you one," he said in a softer voice. "No charge."

"Thank you very much," Severus said. "When should I get it?"

"I will send you an owl. They will be weaned approximately four weeks after they are born. I will offer you first pick of the litter."

Severus nodded. "Thank you." He purchased the things he needed, and set off to find his fiancée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, loyal readers! I said this on another story I just updated, but for those of you who don't read other ones I write, sorry for my long, unplanned hiatus! The only excuse I can come up with is "shit happens", and y'all just gotta bear with me and roll with it. I did manage to bang out a few chapters of this, so I will be posting them over the next few days! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Hermione left the apothecary, biting her lip as she approached her friends. "Hi, guys," she said quietly.

Ginny and Luna turned around. Ginny said nothing, nor did she smile, but thankfully Luna was willing to break the tense, uncomfortable silence. "Hello, Hermione," she said, giving a warm smile.

Hermione bit her lip. "Listen… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've been a really rotten the past few weeks… I shouldn't have been so angry with you for trying to look out for me. I know you're still mad, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just… wanted to try to set things right." She turned to go.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake, just come have a drink with us."

Hermione paused. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "You've been a proper arse, but I understand. Anyway, if you're living with Severus Snape, you're surely in need of something much stronger than butterbeer."

Hermione smiled as they walked toward the Three Broomsticks. "It actually hasn't been as bad as I expected it to be."

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "How has it been with Rolf, Luna?"

"It's been good," Luna said. "He's very nice. I got to meet his family last week. His grandfather is Newt Scamander."

"THE Newt Scamander?! As in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?!" Ginny demanded. "Why didn't you tell me? He's a legend!"

Luna shrugged. "You never asked."

"That's exciting, Luna!" Hermione said. "I bet you could learn a lot from him!"

Luna nodded. "Have things been going okay with Professor Snape?"

Hermione thought. "It's not too bad. It can be a bit difficult, but it's getting easier. He's different than I thought he would be. I thought he would be cold and mean and hateful, and…he's not. He's still Snape, but he's more considerate of my feelings than I expected him to be. He's just…different."

"Are you actually falling for him?" Ginny asked, sounding shocked.

Hermione blushed. "What? No! Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not falling for him!" she exclaimed. She shook her head to rid her mind of such foolish thoughts. "Come on, let's go in and get our drinks."

The girls went into the Three Broomsticks, where they sat for more than hour, talking and enjoying their free time.

After awhile, the door opened and Severus walked inside. Hermione looked over and their eyes met. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down at her mug of butterbeer.

"You all right?" asked Ginny, who hadn't seen Severus enter.

"Oh – yes, I'm all right," Hermione said quickly, trying to cover any suspicion. "Just lost in thought."

"Okay. I'm going to the loo – I'll be back." Ginny stood and left.

Luna moved closer to Hermione. "I saw how you looked at each other," she said softly. "I may be overstepping, but I think you should give him a chance. He's going to be your husband soon, and he feels something for you – I can tell."

Hermione thought about Luna's words. "I don't know, Luna."

"Go on," Luna encouraged. "Go sit with him. Spend time with him, get to know him… You'll see. And even if I'm wrong, at least you'll get to know the person you'll be spending your life with."

After a moment, Hermione nodded. She got up and went over to Severus. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," said Severus, sounding and looking rather surprised. "I thought you were going to spend the rest of your day with your friends."

Hermione shrugged. "I thought I'd spend part of it with you too, unless you'd rather I didn't…"

"No, I don't mind, I'm just a bit surprised is all," Severus said as she sat down across from him. "What would you like?" he asked. "I planned to have my lunch here."

"Oh, I don't need anything, I've had a few drinks."

"You shouldn't drink without eating something… It helps," Severus said. She decided on a serving of beef pasties, while Severus chose roasted chicken and potatoes. Once it arrived, the ate their food quietly, and she drank the butterbeer she'd brought with her.

After some time, Hermione glanced up to see Severus watching her, and a slight smile played across his lips.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He reached across and gently touched her upper lip. "You have a bit of foam." His finger removed it and Hermione's face reddened as she touched her lip. He spared her from any further embarrassment by changing the topic. "Shall we start heading back?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione answered. They stood and headed for the door. Hermione turned to wave goodbye to Ginny and Luna. Ginny waved with a dumbstruck expression on her face, and Luna smiled as she waved.

It was much colder now and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" Severus inquired.

"A bit," Hermione said softly. Without hesitation, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Hermione said, sounding surprised.

Severus shrugged. "You were cold."

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione pulled the cloak tighter around herself. "Thank you," she said softly.

Her words brought a warm feeling to Severus, completely overpowering any cold he may have felt without the cloak. "You're welcome," he replied.

When they returned to the carriages, he held out his hand to help her in. This time she didn't hesitate before accepting his help. "Thank you," she said once more.

He looked into her eyes before climbing in with her. "You're welcome," he repeated, his voice soft.

It didn't escape his notice when she blushed, and he tilted his head. "Why are you blushing?" he asked, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I… I don't know," she whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "All right. Let's go home."

She sat in the carriage beside him, looking out the window at the falling snow. After a minute or so, she sighed.

"What troubles you?" Severus asked.

"I miss my mum and dad," she said quietly. "Christmas is coming soon… I wish I could spend it with them."

Severus thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, I shall go to the Headmaster and get permission for us to take a short leave of absence and find them."

"Wait – really?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. I will help you find them."

Hermione suddenly hugged him hard, beginning to cry, no words coming to her tongue.

Severus sat there in shock for a moment before hesitantly putting his arms around her, hugging her back gently. His hand gently rested against her soft brown curls, and for the first time they both let themselves feel something they hadn't dared to feel yet.

Hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Like I said, banging out chapters! Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

That very evening, Severus quickly went to Dumbledore's office, while Hermione went downstairs to their home.

Severus knocked. "Enter," came Dumbledore's voice from inside. Severus entered to find Dumbledore feeding Fawkes.

"Severus – how may I help you?"

"I would like permission to take Miss Granger to Australia so she can find her parents," Snape replied, surprising even himself.

Dumbledore paused, evidently also surprised. "Severus, you have classes to teach… and Miss Granger has classes to attend."

"Well, I'm not asking for very long – only a week or two. I thought I could persuade Professor Slughorn to take over teaching my classes for that time, if it was all right with you. And Hermione is a good student – I'm sure she can manage."

"Only two weeks?" Dumbledore inquired. "Australia is very large… Are you sure that you can find them?"

"As I told Miss Granger, I found her and her friends when even Lord Voldemort could not. It will not take me long to find them."

Dumbledore pondered his words for a time before finally nodding. "Very well. I will give you two weeks to find them. If at the end of those two weeks you have not found them, you must come back and try again on a school break. You are the Head of Slytherin House and the Head of the Potions department, and I cannot have you gone for such a large amount of time."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said. "We will leave in the morning."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good luck."

Severus hurried down to their living quarters. Hermione was getting into bed when he arrived.

"Did you ask him?" she inquired anxiously.

Severus smiled. "I did. We have two weeks to find them."

Hermione scrambled out of bed and into his arms. "Oh, Severus, thank you!" she whispered. "Thank you so much!"

He smiled, holding her close. "You're welcome, my dear."

"Are you going to come to bed?" she asked softly.

"Yes, in a moment," he replied with a smile. He went to the bathroom and put on his pajamas before coming over to their bed.

Severus lay down beside his fiancée, looking at her. She mirrored his position, lying there watching him as well. Finally, Severus spoke. "Hermione… may I say something?"

She nodded, her brown eyes holding his gaze.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, reaching out to lay a hand on her cheek.

"I don't think I am," she said quietly, looking away.

With a gentle hand, he turned her back so she was looking at him again. "You are." After a moment of hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but then slid closed as her hand slid up to rest upon his cheek. She'd kissed Ron and Viktor before, but they'd been different… Ron had only ever snogged Lavender, and it was mostly sloppy, and she hadn't really had any sort of connection with Viktor… she'd only been elated by the fact that a professional Quidditch player had found her so appealing.

Severus pulled back after a few moments. "You're beautiful, Hermione… trust me."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"I do," Severus smiled. "So much so that you've done something that no woman has ever been able to do since I was eleven."

"What?"

He brushed a finger gently down her cheek. "You've given me hope for a future. And you've caused me to have feelings for someone other than Lily Evans."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. Possibly greater feelings than I did for her. She was very important to me. And all my life I never believed that there could be anyone special enough to turn my head from her, even a bit. And you've turned my head."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"I'm saying that I'm falling for you, Hermione," Severus murmured.

Her face turned pink. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't need to say anything. I just needed you to know."

"Thank you for telling me," Hermione said in a soft voice, lying down. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes closed.

Severus smiled, watching her sleep. _Maybe we can do it_ , he thought to himself. _Maybe we can build a life… a happy life together._ He mulled over his newly hopeful thoughts, holding her as she slept, before closing his eyes and relaxing into sleep as well.


End file.
